Text Me, Maybe?
by chessru
Summary: Where Jaden meets Alexis when he accidentally texts the wrong number. Hilarity, fluff, and idiocy follow. Modern day AU where everyone is in high school. Hearthstone is used instead of dueling, but it plays a very minor role in the story. Understanding of the game does not give you further insight into the plot. Inspired by "It's not a Big Deal" by Hangonsilvergirl
1. An Accidental Text

**AU where Jaden meets Alexis when he accidentally texts the wrong number. Fluff. Humor. Cringe. Teenage Drama. Modern day setting. Jaden is slightly less clueless than in anime. A lot less clueless. Has the emotional maturity level almost up to par with an average high schooler**

 **First time trying such a thing.**

 **Key:**

This is Jaden

 _This is Alexis_

October 1

(2:03) I'm here at the alleyway like I promised

(2:03) Now you have to keep your promise too. What does "I'm gonna mess you up" mean?

(2:05) _I believe that you have the wrong number._

(2:06) _Although I am quite curious as to who you were having this conversation with, and the context in which you were having it._

(2:07) Ah whoops! My bad!

(2:07) Chazz told me to meet him after school in an alleyway. He said he was going to mess me up, but I'm not sure what that means.

(2:08) I just got this phone, so I don't have any contacts saved yet. Probs why I messed up a number

(2:09) …

(2:09) _Remind me how old you are?_

(2:13) _I apologize if that sounded creepy. Only trying to see how young you have to be to not understand what "mess you up" means._

(2:15) _I do applaud you on keeping safe online habits though. On that note, I'm just going to delete this conversation. Bye._

(2:17) Oh shoot sorry, was looking for Chazz to see if he came so I wasn't paying attention to my phone. Sorry bout that!

(2:17) I'm 16 btw, since you were asking

(2:18) _I retract my former statement._

(2:18) Do _you_ know what mess you up means?

(2:18) _Are you seriously asking strangers for advice? You know google is a thing right?_

(2:19) Yeah I do. What about it?

(2:19) … _If I was a stalker right now…_

(2:19) _Never mind. What is your relationship with this… "Chazz"?_

(2:19) We're like, really good friends! He's really nice to me and everything, but sometimes he gets a bit annoyed at me

(2:19) What does that have to do with messing you up?

(2:20) _I think that perhaps, you should reconsider your idea of friendship. Unless it involves a good deal of pain and a black eye in the near future_

(2:21) Oh I see him! I'm gonna go say hi. Cya! TTYL!

(2:22) _I cannot believe you just said TTYL under our given circumstances. You probably also will not live to see another day anyways._

(2:23) _Best of luck in getting "messed up."_

 **This is Zane**

(3:39) **So who were you texting today in Latin?**

(3:41) _I have no idea what you mean._

(3:41) **Please. You were snorting so loudly that the entire class could hear you**

(3:42) **Imagine the faces of people hearing the Ice Queen** _ **snort**_

(3:42) …

(3:42) **So who was it?**

(3:43) _You're relentless, did you know that?_

(3:43) **Well?**

(3:44) _It wasn't even anyone important. Some wrong number texted me, and he was trying to figure out what "mess you up" mean after someone told him to meet them in an alleyway._

(3:44) _Like seriously, how much denser can you possibly get?_

(3:44) _He was even giving away his personal information like no one's business_

(3:45) _And for that matter, his "friend's" personal information as well_

(3:45) **Chill. You seem unusually flustered today**

(3:46) _._

(3:47) _What gave you that impression?_

(3:47) **Let's be real here. You typed a series of four messages in rapid succession. That's like you not using sarcasm.**

(3:48) **Also, you didn't punctuate two of your sentences**

(3:49) _You're such a kind and supporting friend_

(3:49) **I aim to please, madam**

(3:50) **Are you flustered because of wrong number?**

(3:51) _NO! What gave you that impression?_

(3:52) **Holy shit. Alexis pulling out the all caps PLUS double exclam points? The world is officially ending tomorrow. She's gonna start swearing before you know it!**

(3:53) _This has just become needless cyberbullying at this point._

(3:54) _Also, maybe._

(3:54) **Maybe** _ **what,**_ **may I ask?**

(3:55) _I hate you so much right now, words cannot express it enough._

(3:55) **All the better to annoy you with, my dear**

(3:56) _I'd never thought you'd stoop down to the level of Little Red Riding Hood._

(3:57) _Also, as much as I'd like to entertain your endless teasing, I have a cram class to attend._

(3:57) **You never answered my question, you know**

(3:58) **Alexis and wrong number sitting in a tree. G**

(4:02) **Ignoring me now, huh? I can already see your blush**

(4:08) _Little bitch_

(4:09) **Aha! She swore!**

(7:41) That was pretty fun! Though I still don't know what getting messed up means

(7:45) _You either are incredibly masochistic, or are far closer to "Chazz" than originally thought._

(7:46) _I'm inclined to go with the first option. What happened?_

(7:47) I just went up to him and said hi, and asked him what "messed up" means

(7:47) He just sighed a lot for no reason, and then called me hopeless

(7:48) Which is weird because I think I'm a pretty positive person

(7:48) _I don't find that incredibly difficult to imagine._

(7:49) And then we played Hearthstone until Chazz's phone died

(7:50) _Wait. You play Hearthstone?(!) As in, the online trading card game, Hearthstone?_

(7:50) Oh yeah! Everyone at our school does

(7:51) It's really popular there for some reason. We have a whole ranking system and everything, though I don't pay much attention to that

(7:51) I kinda just play for fun, you know?

(7:54) Hello? You still there?

(7:55) _Oh sorry. I was thinking about something._

(7:56) Hey that reminds me! Do you play?

(7:59) ?

(8:01) ... _Yeah I play._

(8:01) Alright! Let's play against each other!

(8:02) I'm TheAmazingHero

(8:02) Add me!

(8:03) _You know, people are usually more graceful when asking for a girl's number. Then again, you already have it, so I'm not sure anymore._

(8:03) You're a girl?

(8:05) _Fuck._

(8:03) _Fine. Whatever. Yes I'm a girl._

(8:05) _If it was anyone else, I'd be worried. But considering the type of person you are, I'm somehow not worried in the slightest. Then again, you could just be pretending… nah. No one would be smart enough to be_ that _dumb._

(8:06) Hahaha, I understood most of that I guess.

(8:06) _You didn't understand anything I said, did you?_

(8:07) Well, I understood that you are a girl?

(8:07) _You can't see me right now, but I am facepalming very heavily._

(8:08) Okay, sure I guess. Anyways, add me please?

(8:08) I wanna play!

(8:09) _Taken out of context, that sounds very strange._

(8:11) _I added you by the way._

(8:13) Are you IceQueen?

(8:14) _Yeah, that's me._

(8:15) I'm challenging you right now

(8:15) _Got it. Let's go._

(8:16) Alright! Get your game on!

(8:16) _What kind of battlecry is that…_

(8:24) Good game! You almost had me there! :D

(8:24) _Ugh, of course you're a dirty combo deck that is basically entirely luck dependent. I didn't even draw my Frost Lich Jaina._

(8:25) Hahaha. If I didn't draw my Uthor of the Ebon Blade right when I did, I woulda been done for sure!

(8:25) _Luckiest kid on the planet I swear. Literally topdecked the right card for every single draw._

(8:26) _You should play Zane. You'd get whooped by that guy._

(8:27) Zane?

(8:29) _Fuck. I did it again didn't I?_

(8:30) _Oh well, it's not like he needs to find out about this anyways. He's a Dragon Priest player who consistently hits top ten on the North American servers._

(8:31) Woah that's really good. I wanna play him now!

(8:32) _You have a long ways to go. Do you only play Paladin?_

(8:32) Yeah

(8:33) It's the only class that does JUSTICE!

(8:34) _It's about the worst class in the game though…_

(8:34) _I doubt you could even get to rank 5 with that deck, much less hit legend._

(8:35) Haha, I haven't gotten past rank 10 with it

(8:35) _That's even worse_

(8:36) But it's fun, so I don't mind

(8:39) _I don't really understand that, but I guess I can respect that._

(8:40) What about you?

(8:41) _?_

(8:41) Do you only play Freeze Mage?

(8:42) _Yeah. I like the oppressiveness of the deck._

(8:42) Ah shoot, parents are calling

(8:42) TTYL! I'll def play you again! :))))

(8:43) _*Sighs* Your enthusiasm astounds me. ttyl I guess._

October 2

(7:48) Class is soooo BORING asdfghjkl; *yawns* xD ;:; ;'( a;dslkfj

(7:52) ... _Are you high?_

(7:53) Hey I just learned the meaning of high a few months ago!

(7:53) _Should I be surprised?_

(7:53) But no, I'm not high. Just BORED OF MATHHHH

(7:54) _Are you seriously texting in class?_

(7:54) _Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, paying attention?_

(7:55) Yeah I'm texting in class. But I sleep in class usually anyways, so it doesn't really matter. Besides I'm passing, so that's all that matters

(7:58) Hey! Barely passing still counts as passing!

(7:59) _I didn't say anything._

(8:00) Besides, aren't you also texting in class?

(8:01) …

(8:01) _You texted first. I'm merely responding._

(8:02) So you're texting in class?

(8:03) _Ugh._

(8:04) _You're almost as bad as Zane, and that's saying something._

(8:05) _Yes I am texting in class._

(8:06) I knew it! Also, you wanna play right now?

(8:06) _Seriously? I have something called "grades" to maintain you know. And a "reputation."_

(8:07) What does that have to do with playing Hearthstone?

(8:08) _Never mind. Out of all the wrong numbers that could have possibly texted me, why did it have be be a clueless rank 10 dunce who's barely passing math…_

(8:09) Aw c'mon, that's pretty harsh, even for you.

(8:10) _We've "known" each other for literally two days. How could you possibly know my average harshness level?_

(8:11) IT'S OVER 9000!

(8:13) _*deletes conversation, blocks number, removes contact*_

(8:14) Woah I'm a contact on your phone? That's really nice actually. Thanks! :D

(8:15) _Don't get too big of a head. You're labelled as "Wrong number Rank 10 Scrub."_

(8:15) Oh shoot, I totally forgot to give you my name, huh? I'm Jaden Yuki.

(8:16) _You're not supposed to… Oh what the actual fuck who am I kidding. This is normal behavior at this point._

(8:17) Oh shoot teacher's comin better stash the phone. TTYL!

(8:18) _Do you think that if I text enough, the teacher will hear and confiscate your phone?_

 _ **This is Chazz**_

(11:11) _**So who were you texting in class today?**_

(11:13) I honestly have no idea

(11:14) _**Didn't seem like it. I'm pretty sure the entire class was aware of the fact that Jaden Yuki wasn't sleeping in class. And you sure as hell weren't playing Hearthstone. Your phone wasn't sideways**_

(11:14) No seriously, I have no clue who I'm texting. All I know is that she's some Legend Rank girl who plays Freeze Mage and has a top 10 legend friend named Zane.

(11:15) _**Woah woah woah there, chill little buddy. I need you to start from the beginning. How the fuck did this happen?**_

(11:17) Basically, I texted her by accident when I was trying to ask you what "mess you up" meant. And then we kinda just got into a conversation, and we played Hearthstone.

(11:18) And we just kept talking after that I guess.

(11:18) _**I refuse to accept that slacker has gotten two girls before THE Chazz Princeton has even gotten one.**_

(11:19) I don't think it's anything like that lol. She just plays Hearthstone

(11:20) _**Yeah, holy moly. She's legend rank? That's insane. Did you get your ass beat?**_

(11:20) No, actually I won! It was really close though. Her deck is really fun to play against! I wanna play her again some time.

(11:21) _**This is the first time someone has said that Freeze Mage is fun to play against. Also, wtf you beat her? A Legend Rank player?**_

(11:22) Yup! I drew Uthor at the last second and did the combo!

(11:22) _**Oh right. You are your fucking topdecks I swear to god. How come RNGesus (1) never helps ME for god's sake. Why'd he choose some amateur like you?**_

(11:22) :D

(11:23) _**I'm warning you though. Don't let Yubel find out about this. God forbid her precious Jaden Yuki talk to another girl**_

(11:23) What do you mean?

(11:24) _**Never mind. I'm sighing, in case you can't see**_

(11:25) Okay! Talk to you after class!

(11:11) _He plays Hearthstone._

(11:15) **I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you** _ **aren't**_ **talking about Bastion**

(11:16) _Sick meme by the way. Bastion playing a game of chance._

(11:16) **So you're talking about that wrong number of yours?**

(11:16) _Yeah. He's like, rank 10, but I um, kind of lost to his Paladin combo deck._

(11:17) **Wait you actually lost to the most gimmicky deck in the game? I'm actually disappointed in you…**

(11:17) _No I swear it's not my fault! He literally got the combo right on turn 10. There was literally zero counterplay_

(11:17) _His topdecks were actually insane_

(11:18) _Besides, combo decks DESTROY freeze mage._

(11:18) **Still… The fact that you lost to some rank 10 scrub. Are you sure you're not losing your touch?**

(11:19) _Heck no. I'd challenge you, but that'd be about the dumbest thing I could do right now._

(11:20) **I see what you're trying to do**

(11:20) **Trying to switch the topic away from wrong number eh?**

(11:20) _I'm not! I don't understand why you're so hung up on this! He's just some random idiot._

(11:21) **Really?**

(11:21) _That guy is actually so dumb! He literally just THREW me his full name. It's Jaden Yuki, by the way_

(11:21) _I uh, may have accidentally revealed that I'm a girl too._

(11:22) ***Sigh* At least you didn't give away anyone's name like he did**

(11:25) **Hello?**

(11:26) _Yeah. Sorry, zoned out a bit._

(11:27) _Anyways, yeah. I didn't._

(11:28) _Isn't it kind of weird though? That there's this random guy on the internet that I'm talking to and I don't feel that strange about it?_

(11:29) **G**

(11:29) _I'm resisting the urge to walk into your history class and murder you._

(11:36) _I didn't actually mean that you know_

(11:40) _You're really leaving me hanging like this?_

(11:41) **I found his Facebook**

(11:47) _You did what._

(11:48) **I found Yuki's FB. There's not many people with the name you know**

(11:49) **His stuff is all on private, which is surprising because of his lack of internet awareness, but you can see his profile pic**

(11:53) _You're a fucking stalker._

(11:53) **Heh, did you just look him up too?**

(11:55) _Shut up_

(11:55) **So, what do you think? Is he hot?**

(11:56) _I plead the fifth._

(11:56) **Which is akin to admitting guilt**

(11:57) **So you** _ **do**_ **find him hot**

(11:58) _Have I said that I hate you before?_

(11:58) _Okay! Fine! He's kinda hot I guess._

(11:58) _What does that have to do with anything?_

(11:59) **Bet you can't wait to get in those pants *winks***

(12:00) _I'm out. Bye. Cya never_

(12:01) **G**

(4:39) _I figure since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine?_

(4:40) _I'm Alexis Rhodes_

(4:44) Hey Alexis! How's it going?

(4:44) _Good, I guess._

(4:45) You up for a game?

(4:46) _Sure, one sec._

(4:46) Np

(4:57) _I guess you can't get lucky everytime huh?_

(4:58) GG! That was really well played and a lot of fun!

(4:58) _Okay, this is pretty random, but I uh, kinda looked you up on facebook._

(4:59) _I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, I promise!_

(5:00) _It just uh_

(5:01) You should add me on FB! Then we can be friends on there!

(5:02) _I am just so fucking done with this universe and all its fucked up inhabitants_

(5:03) _God help us all_

 _ ****/ (5:10) Jaden Yuki has accepted your friend request /****_

(1): RNG means random number generator. It refers to an event based solely on chance. RNGesus is a play on the words RNG and Jesus. As if RNG and chance had a god behind it

 **This fanfic is going to destroy any remains of writing ability I have left. Texting? Really? Now who thought this would be a good idea?**

 **Anyways, this WILL be a giant JadenxAlexis kind of thing. Yubel is a villain here without a doubt**

 **Next chapter is Yubel drama**


	2. Yubel! Pt 1

**Sorry about the wait. Was on a trip to China then Japan. Got lots of anime merch though, so it wasn't all bad. In general though, I hate travelling, so it was pretty terrible anyways. I'm actually getting positive reviews on this story, so I'm pretty sad I couldn't update sooner.**

 **The above paragraph was written in July. It is currently the end of October. What happened? So as usual, I lost all motivation to write. For a few months. I was done with writing. I had started a ton of stories only to abandon them since I thought they were all trash. And then I read them over recently, and was like, holy hell I'm actually a genius at writing.**

 **For now, I'm only going to update this story, but expect other stories as well. The ones that have been sitting in a folder somewhere that IMO are actually quite good.**

 **I should add that this chapter will be using Hearthstone as of the Knights of the Frozen throne post-balance changes**

This is Jaden

 _This is Alexis_

 _ **This is Yubel**_

October 3

 _ **(8:30) Darling, who was it that you were texting in class today?**_

(8:30) Oh some girl I met online when I texted a wrong number by accident hehe

 _ **(8:31) You seemed to having quite the good time talking to her**_

(8:31) Oh yeah! She's pretty funny, and plays HS too! She's a freeze mage kinda person lol

(8:31) I only beat her like, twice I think

 _ **(8:32) Sounds like an… interesting person. Would you mind giving me her number?**_

(8:32) Yeah sure! It's 9083004131

 _ **(8:32) Thanks Darling**_

(8:32) Np!

 _ **(8:34) Who do you think you are, exactly?**_

 _(8:36) I believe internet predators are usually slightly more discreet when getting personal information._

 _(8:36) Though I could be wrong._

 _ **(8:36) Stop playing games! Who are you!?**_

 _(8:36) I could ask the same question to you…_

 _ **(8:37) For your information, I am Jaden's GIRLFRIEND**_

 _(8:38) And that concerns me because…?_

 _(8:38) Also, as his girlfriend, I'm pretty sure it's your job to teach him about internet safety. He gave me all his personal information in like, two seconds flat._

 _ **(8:38) Okay yeah that's pretty frustrating. I've been trying for so looong!**_

 _ **(8:38) But**_

 _ **(8:39) WAIT A SECOND STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT**_

 _ **(8:39) STAY AWAY FROM MY JADEN DO YOU HEAR ME?**_

 _ **(8:39) OR ELSE!**_

 _(8:40) Or else you're going to send dead memes to me?..._

 _(8:40) I apologize, it's just that this threatening thing isn't really making me tremble in my boots you know._

 _ **(8:41) FINE LET'S SETTLE THIS WITH A GAME OF HEARTHSTONE!**_

 _(8:41) Hold up. Seriously?_

 _(8:41) First of all, I'm not even sure about what you're mad about._

 _(8:41) Secondly, you're planning to settle a conflict with an online card game?_

 _(8:41) No offense but that sounds like comes straight out of anime or something._

 _ **(8:42) ARE YOU MOCKING ME?**_

 _(8:42) Please just stop with the Caps Lock. I'm begging you. It hurts my eyes._

 _()8:42 I'm not mocking you either way. It just seems a bit, how should I say this, bat-shit crazy, to settle a dispute with an online card game._

 _ **(8:42) MY IGN IS DEMONGIRL666**_

 _ **(8:42) FITE ME BITCH!**_

 _(8:43) Sighs. I'm wasting my precious lunchtime being threatened with nonexistent threats by an edgy girl I don't even know IRL who wants to settle a dispute with Hearthstone and also named herself DemonGirl666._

 _(8:43) Whatever let's finish this quickly…_

 **(A/N) Those familiar with hearthstone can skip the footnote. Those who want to see how the game plays out in the final turns can read the note then proceed. Those who don't give a fuck about the game can skip the next section and the note.**

 _ **Game Log:**_

 _ **Turn 11:**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Attacks with Doomguard to Alexis' hero. Activates Ice block. Alexis Health: 2**_

 _ **End Turn**_

 _Draws Pyroblast_

 _Plays Secret: Iceblock. Fireballs + Pings Yubel's hero. Yubel Health: 7_

 _Ends Turn_

 _ **Draws Eater of Secrets**_

 _ **Plays Eater of Secrets. Attacks with Doomguard and kills Alexis**_

 _ **NOTE (Don't read if you don't give a fuck about Hearthstone. Just know that Alexis wins):**_

 **Hearthstone is a game that is somewhat similar to Yugioh due to the fact that you have two "heroes" with 30 health each (aka lifepoints). You play minions and try and kill the enemy hero.**

 **A common archetype is called "freeze mage." Essentially in hearthstone, there is far more direct damage spells, such as "Fireball: Deal 6 damage to any target (including the enemy hero)".**

 **Freeze mage's plan is to continually play spells that either kill or stall the enemy minions, as well as use cards such as Iceblock, which makes it so that your hero is unkillable for one turn, to delay the game. It uses these stall tactics in conjunction with direct damage spells such as Fireball to kill the enemy hero solely with spells.**

 **It's considered quite an annoying deck to play against, since there is very little counterplay.**

 **The way that Alexis v Yubel played out is that Alexis set up an Iceblock, the exact text reads "During your turn, if you're hero takes fatal damage, negate it and your hero is immune this turn," and she also got Yubel's hero down to 7 health, which one single Pyroblast (Deal 10 damage) would finish. She couldn't play it this turn because of mana restrictions, a mechanic not seen in Yugioh.**

 **Yubel, probably hearing from Jaden that Alexis played Freeze Mage, ran the tech card "Eater of Secrets" which essentially destroys Iceblock. It's a pretty douchey move considering that Yubel knew in advance what Alexis would play and hard countered it, while Alexis had no idea what Yubel played.**

 _ **(8:55) CHEATER! YOU CHEATED!**_

 _ **(8:55) THERE'S NO OTHER WAY I'D LOSE TO SCUM LIKE YOU OTHERWISE!**_

 _(8:55) Okay first of all, how could I possibly have cheated in an online card game?_

 _ **(8:56) HAXXXXX!**_

 _(8:56) … Really?_

 _(8:56) If anything, you cheated since you knew the deck I was playing ahead of time and prepared a deck to counter it._

 _ **(8:56) I'M REPORTING YOU FOR HACKING. ENJOY THE BAN**_

 _(8:57) Remind me as to why we are settling an online dispute with a card game anyways?_

 _(8:57) And I forgot to ask: what do you even have against me anyways?_

 _ **(8:57) I can see through your plan! Your trickery will not deceive me!**_

 _(8:57) I fail to see what in the fuck is going on. No seriously, please enlighten me._

 _ **(8:57) Fuck you.**_

 _(8:57) Okaaaaay?_

 _ **(8:59) JADEN!**_

 _ **(8:59) ANSWER ME!**_

 **(9:02) What's up Yubel?**

 _ **(**_ **9:02** _ **) That girl.**_

 _ **(**_ **9:02** _ **) You**_

 _ **(**_ **9:02** _ **) Are**_

 _ **(**_ **9:02** _ **) Never**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) Allowed**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) To**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) Talk**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) To**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) Her**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) Again.**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) EVER**_

 _ **(**_ **9:03** _ **) Is that clear?**_

(9:05) Um, yubel?

 _ **(**_ **9:05** _ **) ANSWER ME**_

(9:05) You mean about Alexis?

 _ **(**_ **9:05** _ **) OBVIOUSLY!**_

(9:06) Wait why can't I talk to her tho?

(9:06) She seems pretty nice

(9:06) Besides, didn't you ask for her number?

 _ **(**_ **9:06** _ **) ARGH! EVERYTHING ABOUT HER INFURIATES ME**_

 _ **(**_ **9:07** _ **) LISTEN JADEN! IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING TO HER THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**_

(9:07) Yes?

 _ **(**_ **9:07** _ **) Good boy! What do you say we get some ice cream today and never talk about that wretch ever again? 3**_

(9:09) Sure…?

(12:13) I have a question

 _(_ 12:15 _) I may or may not have an answer._

(12:15) Why is Yubel mad at me?

(12:15) Like, she started screaming at me for talking to you for no reason

(12:15) And idk, I felt really bad but I don't know what I did wrong

(12:16) And my friends said they didn't want to get on the bad side of her so they didn't say anything either

 _(_ 12:16 _) Sighs. Clueless as ever I see._

(12:16) I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now

(12:16) She said she'd punish me if I did

(12:17) But I'm really confused and no one else wants to help

 _(_ 12:17 _) Long story short: she thinks I'm making advances on you._

(12:17) What does that mean?

 _(_ 12:17 _) Talking to you is the most frustrating thing ever, did I mention that? *sighs again*_

 _(_ 12:17 _) She thinks I want you to break up with her and go out with me._

 _(_ 12:18 _) Which is preposterous._

 _(_ 12:18 _) Obviously._

(12:19) Wait, is that seriously why she's mad?

(12:19) That means all I gotta do is go to her and explain everything! Then she'll stop being mad!

 _(_ 12:19 _) Wait that is a seriously bad idea nononononono_

 _(_ 12:19 _) Dear Lord it's too late isn't it?_

(12:23) Yubel! I asked Alexis and she told me that you were mad because you thought she was going to steal me from you!

(12:23) I promise that's not going to happen! :D

 _ **(**_ **12:23** _ **) You**_

 _ **(**_ **12:23** _ **) Did**_

 _ **(**_ **12:23** _ **) What?**_

(12:23) I asked Alexis and…

(12:25) Oh

(12:26) That's not good

 _ **(**_ **12:27** _ **) Do you remember what I said, g?**_

(12:30) Shit

 **And thus Chapter 2 ends. Short, I know, but I wanted to just let you guys know that I'm back in the business! Next chapter: "Let's hope Jaden doesn't get fucked by Yubel too hard!" (No innuendo intended)**


End file.
